


Be my Valentine

by Ai_Fujimoto



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Fujimoto/pseuds/Ai_Fujimoto
Summary: Shinichi recibe una extraña carta en su buzón. ¿Qué será?Fanfic Kaishin/Shinkai, ustedes deciden el orden. Si no te gusta la pareja o el amor entre dos hombres, no lo leas. Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad del mangaka Gosho Aoyama, creador de Magic Kaito y Detective Conan. No me pertenecen
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 9





	Be my Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> One shot escrito para la actividad de febrero del grupo de facebook Kaito x Shinichi Comunnity of Magic and Mysteries (aunque lo estoy publicando atrasado T.T)
> 
> En esta historia hay algunas frases en inglés. La traducción la dejé escrita entre paréntesis para quienes no saben el idioma, para que no se les haga compleja la lectura.
> 
> Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi amiga Feris Aris <3

Shinichi estaba en su casa esa tarde cuando sonó el timbre. Fue a abrir la puerta, pero no había nadie afuera. En cambio, en el suelo había una carta extraña. Era un sobre blanco, solo con su nombre, sin remitente ni datos de quien lo enviaba.

El detective lo abrió mientras iba camino a la biblioteca, dentro había un papel que tenía la firma de Kid. Él sonrió al verlo, significaba que el mago quería hacer alguna tontería.

—¿Qué se te ocurrió ahora, Kaito? —dijo sonriendo.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, Shinichi leyó el mensaje.

**"Saludos, gran detective.**

**Te invito a jugar un pequeño juego de acertijos.**

**Serán 5 códigos que debes resolver. Para pasar al siguiente, debes resolver el anterior.**

**Probablemente te estés preguntando por qué estoy haciendo esto. Y aunque realmente me gusta jugar contigo a nivel intelectual, el motivo por el que lo estoy haciendo lo sabrás al final de los 5 acertijos.**

**Entonces, ¿empezamos?**

**Edogawa Conan y Kaito Kid son enemigos naturales. Sin embargo, hay un lugar donde los dos pueden asistir. ¿Cuál es, _tantei-kun_?**

**Will you be able to solve this?" (¿Serás capaz de resolver esto?)**

Shinichi sonrió pensando en qué idea se le había ocurrido ahora al mago.

_"¿A qué te refieres con si seré capaz o no, maldito mago creído...?"_

El detective miró la hora. Eran las 5 de la tarde, como era domingo, no tenía mucho más que hacer, así que supuso que Kaito solo estaba aburrido y quería molestarlo. Volvió a leer el mensaje sonriendo, eran el tipo de cosas que le gustaba hacer con el mago. Si Kaito quería jugar, entonces entraría feliz en su juego.

Shinichi volvió a leer la línea del acertijo para pensar en él.

_"Edogawa Conan y Kaito Kid... ¿Será alguno de los lugares de sus robos...? Los dos pueden asistir... entonces a los dos les está permitido...Se está burlando sabiendo que me tenía que escabullir en muchos lugares porque no dejaban pasar niños... "_

Shinichi puso una mano en su barbilla pensando en posibles lugares a los que se podría referir.

_"Además la palabra asistir sugiera algún sitio donde consideran tu asistencia. Un concierto, un evento... ¿Un evento donde pueda ir Kid y yo como un niño?"_

De pronto, una idea pasó por su mente. Shinichi volvió a ver leer la nota para fijarse en la frase del acertijo y luego sonrió.

_"Ya veo... Kid significa niño, por lo tanto, los dos podrían asistir a la escuela. Y la escritura cursiva en 'tantei-kun' me indica cuál escuela. Tantei... Teitan. Escuela Primaria Teitan"._

El detective se levantó de su escritorio, tomó su teléfono móvil y le envió un mensaje a Kaito preguntándole qué estaba tramando, pero tal como esperaba, no obtuvo respuesta. Así que fue a buscar su bolso, se puso un abrigo y salió en dirección a su antigua escuela.

La escuela estaba cerrada, así que Shinichi tuvo que ir hasta la parte de atrás para entrar al establecimiento. Una vez dentro, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie para luego empezar a probar con alguna de las ventanas de los salones de la planta baja. Tal como había pensado, una de ellas estaba sin seguro, así que la abrió y entró en el salón.

El detective ahora no sabía a dónde ir. El edificio era grande y Kaito no había especificado más detalles.

_"Bueno... Mencionó mi identidad como Conan... ¿Tal vez sea el salón de mi clase?"_

Shinichi caminó por los pasillos de la primaria hasta llegar a la que había sido su sala de clases. Abrió la puerta y en el pizarrón, estaba dibujada la firma de Kid. El detective sonrió al ver esa firma que tanto le gustaba. Pero luego miró a su alrededor para ver si encontraba el siguiente acertijo. Entonces, encima de una de las mesas, vio una tarjeta blanca. La tomó y leyó el mensaje que tenía al reverso.

**"El chico horneó un pastel y lo arrastraba por el camino de hierro.**

**You should hurry up." (Deberías apresurarte)**

Shinichi miró su reloj extrañado. Eran las 17:30 del día, estaba atardeciendo y pronto sería de noche.

_"¿Por qué debería apurarme...?"_

El detective decidió salir de la escuela y comenzó a caminar para concentrarse. Estaba oscureciendo y el frío se apoderaba cada vez más del ambiente.

_"Arrastrar por el camino de hierro. Eso debe referirse al tren. El origen de la palabra "train" en inglés viene del francés que significa "arrastrar" y el camino de hierro son sus rieles. Por lo tanto, se refiere a algún tren o estación... Pero lo del pastel... ¿Una línea o estación que hace referencia a un pastel? ¿O que tiene una pastelería?_

Shinichi siguió caminando, hasta que llegó a una pastelería llamada "Ma Fille Pâtisserie". La miró con atención desde afuera, pero no vio que tuviera alguna relación con trenes.

_"Hornear un pastel, hornear un pastel... Pastelería... pâtisserie... bakery... Bake a cake... Bake a... ¿Beika? ¡Eso es! ¡Es la estación Beika! ¡Por eso lo de hornear!"_

Ya decidido, Shinichi se dirigió a la estación a la cual llegó unos minutos después. Una vez ahí, comenzó a buscar en dónde podría estar escondido el siguiente acertijo, pero no sabía en qué fijarse y la estación era muy grande.

Miró hacia uno de los árboles del lugar, y se acercó a él. Recordó el caso de las bombas del arquitecto Moriya Teiji cuando aún era Conan, y que debajo de ese árbol había estado el gato con la bomba. Shinichi miró hacia abajo recordando eso, y en el suelo, encontró una tarjeta blanca. Sorprendido, la recogió y miró su reverso, para luego sonreír al ver la firma de Kid.

_"¿Acaso él recordó la historia que le conté sobre Moriya Teiji y por eso dejó la tarjeta en este mismo lugar? ¿Él sabía que miraría aquí? Puede recordar todos los casos que le he contado aunque son muchos..."_

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, se enfocó en la tarjeta y leer su contenido.

**"Ameonna llama a un burro y un niño.**

**Be careful!" (¡Ten cuidado!)**

_"¿Otra frase en inglés? ¿Por qué...? Ameonna llama a un burro y un niño... ¿Por qué eso me suena familiar pero no puedo recordar a qué?"_

El detective se quedó mirando hacia la calle por un momento. Luego de unos minutos, guardó el mensaje y se sentó en el asiento que estaba junto al árbol.

_"Ameonna es la Yokai de la lluvia. El espíritu que trae la lluvia..."_

Mientras pensaba, miró su teléfono. Todavía no tenía una respuesta de Kaito, así que lo guardó nuevamente. Si quería hablar con él, tendría que llegar al final de su juego. Shinichi entonces comenzó a observar su alrededor para ver si se le ocurría algo. Su vista entonces se fijó en la fuente que tiene la plaza central de la estación.

_"Ameonna... Lluvia... Agua... Una fuente... Agua que cae... Burro... Niño... "_

Shinichi se quedó mirando la fuente de agua que había en la estación. Luego de unos segundos, recordó lo que necesitaba.

_"¡La fuente! ¡En la fuente del Parque Haido hay una estatua de un burro y un niño! Y el agua de la fuente que cae desde arriba es como si fuera lluvia"_

Rápidamente, el detective entró en la estación y tomó el metro en dirección a Haido. El trayecto fue corto debido a que debía bajarse en la siguiente estación, así que después de un rato ya estaba entrando al parque Haido.

Mientras caminaba, el detective pensaba en Kaito y por qué estaba haciendo esto. Shinichi sonrió, el mago siempre encontraba una forma de sorprenderlo y disfrutaba mucho estar con él.

_"Me pregunto qué pasaría si yo fuera capaz de decirle lo que siento... "_

Mientras pensaba, Shinichi comenzó a fijarse en la gente que había en el parque y la gran cantidad de parejas que había a su alrededor.

_"Cierto, hoy es 14 de febrero... Otra fecha en que las personas caen en las campañas publicitarias..."_

El detective siguió caminando, pero empezó a imaginarse cómo sería Kaito en ese tipo de fechas. Pensaba que tal vez era el tipo de persona que hacía cosas exageradas o llamativas, pero luego recordó que Aoko le había contado que Kaito el año anterior solo había recibido chocolates sin darle importancia a la fecha en sí o lo que significaba.

_"Seguro disfruta ser el centro de atención y no se preocuparía por hacer nada especial este día... No es que yo quiera que haga algo, es solo una tonta fecha... "_

Shinichi siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la fuente, donde estaban las estatuas del burro con el niño. Ya era de noche, así que como no veía bien, encendió la linterna de su reloj y empezó a enfocar las estatuas. No encontró nada, así que cambió de dirección para iluminar el fondo de la fuente, hasta que vio que ahí dentro bajo el agua había un cuadrado blanco que resaltaba.

_"Por supuesto que estaría dentro del agua..."_

Shinichi se arremangó el abrigo y su ropa, metió su mano en el agua helada y sacó la tarjeta. Una vez que sacó el exceso de agua, la dio vuelta y leyó el mensaje.

**"Cuando la luna divida a los dos, bajo el nombre de la estrella azabache, apareceré guiado por las olas.**

**My dear detective, there will be no fireworks this time. Let's meet again under the bright moonlight... " (Mi querido detective, esta vez no habrán fuegos artificiales. Encontrémonos de nuevo bajo la brillante luz de la luna)**

—¡Esto es...! —dijo Shinichi sorprendido en voz alta—. ¡El código de cuando nos conocimos!

Los recuerdos de aquel primero de abril vinieron a su mente. Esa fue la primera vez que se vieron cara a cara, el primer enfrentamiento de muchos que tuvieron. Bastantes cosas habían cambiado desde ese momento, ahora ambos estaban libres de sus preocupaciones del pasado y eran amigos cercanos.

_"El Hotel Haido... "_

Shinichi sonrió, guardó la tarjeta junto a las otras y salió del parque entusiasmado rumbo al hotel.

Le tomó algunos minutos llegar, hasta que se vio frente al gran edificio. Mientras subía hasta la azotea, el detective ahora estaba pensando que los códigos habían trazado un camino solo para ir acercándolo a ese lugar. Shinichi sonrió pensando en la imaginación que tenía Kaito y en cómo se le podían ocurrir este tipo de ideas y códigos. Y también se sentía intrigado en saber si de verdad existía un motivo por el cual estaba haciendo esto.

Cuando ya había llegado arriba, esperó unos segundos en las escaleras. Y luego de un rato, abrió la puerta de la azotea.

La noche estaba fría, se notaba que el invierno aún no había terminado. Shinichi primero revisó un poco el suelo para ver si había alguna tarjeta de Kaito, pero no había nada. Luego de haber inspeccionado el lugar, se acercó a la baranda mientras contemplaba las luces de la ciudad que estaban parpadeando a la distancia y se preguntaba dónde estaría el mago.

—¿Estás esperando a alguien? —dijo alguien perturbando el silencio.

El detective escuchó la voz del mago a sus espaldas y sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta. Ahí estaba Kaito, con un abrigo negro, contrario a la primera vez que se vieron donde llevaba su traje blanco.

—Por supuesto. Estoy esperando a un mago muy especial...

—¿Así que soy especial? —dijo Kaito.

—Tal vez debí decir "particular"... —dijo Shinichi levemente ruborizado—. O excéntrico. Un mago que en vez de llamar o ir a buscarme para que nos juntemos, me envía una nota de aviso con un acertijo para que nos veamos.

—¿Acaso no te divertiste con esto? —dijo el mago entusiasmado—. ¡Fue entretenido y diferente!

—Sí, tienes razón. Fue muy interesante y original, lo pasé bien... Aunque los códigos fueron sencillos para mí...

—Típico de cierto detective muy particular... O tal vez debería decir "especial"...

Shinichi se rió al escucharlo. Kaito caminó hasta quedar cerca de donde estaba el detective y se puso a mirar hacia la ciudad. Shinichi también hizo lo mismo.

—Me estuviste siguiendo, ¿no es así? —dijo Shinichi.

—Olvidas que también pude haber seguido tus movimientos con el rastreador y micrófono que coloqué en tu ropa.

—No puedes dejar tus costumbres, ¿cierto?

—Tú de todas las personas Shinichi, eres quien mejor sabe que los viejos hábitos no se van fácilmente. Aún andas con tus gafas aunque no las necesites...

El detective se rió al escucharlo para luego quedarse en silencio por unos segundos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás el motivo por el que hiciste todo esto y me hiciste venir hasta acá? —preguntó Shinichi.

—Claro que sí. Pero aún no has descifrado todo.

—¿Qué?

—Solo te falta descifrar lo de la última tarjeta —dijo Kaito feliz.

—Pero no hay una nota acá... Y en las otras tarjetas... —Shinichi sacó todas las notas de ese día, para luego darse cuenta que había una extra con ellas—. ¿Qué? ¿En qué momento...?

—Un mago nunca revela sus trucos... —dijo Kaito.

Shinichi miró la quinta tarjeta blanca, la dio vuelta y solo tenía una palabra escrita en letras occidentales.

**"Valentine?"**

El detective se ruborizó al leer eso. Pero sabiendo que debía concentrarse, volvió a revisar las tarjetas anteriores. No entendía qué era lo que debía ver. Entonces se fijó en las frases en inglés.

**Will you be able to solve this?**

**You should hurry up.**

**Be careful!**

**My dear detective, there will be no fireworks this time. Let's meet again under the bright moonlight...**

**Valentine?**

El detective entonces al ver alineadas las 5 tarjetas, comenzó a leer la primera palabra de cada frase, y al ir avanzando, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

**"Will you be my Valentine?"**

Shinichi estaba sorprendido. Por un momento, pensó si de verdad estaba leyendo bien. Levantó la mirada para ver a Kaito y su asombro aumentó cuando vio que la azotea ahora estaba llena de luces. Kaito se acercó a él ya que por la expresión del detective sabía que ya lo había resuelto. Tomó las tarjetas de Shinichi, las juntó, las apretó en sus manos al mismo tiempo que una pequeña nube de humo lo rodeaba. Cuando volvió a abrir sus manos, solo había una tarjeta con el texto: **"Will you be my Valentine?"**

—Sé que crees que el 14 de febrero es solo una estupidez, y que encuentras tontas ese tipo de tradiciones, que un día no hace la diferencia —dijo Kaito—. Así que pensé que era mejor pasar este día disfrutando con algo que realmente te gusta, como resolver acertijos, en vez de hacer lo que la sociedad espera que uno haga. Y así puedo declarar mis sentimientos de una forma que sea especial para ti...

El detective estaba sin palabras, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Prefirió no decir nada, para que Kaito pudiera terminar con lo que quería decir.

—Te amo, Shinichi. Me encanta estar contigo, me gusta molestarte, acompañarte a los casos, resolver los enigmas juntos, mostrarte mis trucos. Si me lo permites y no te niegas, quiero estar junto a ti.

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos, mientras ambos se sentían nerviosos ante la mirada del otro. Sus corazones estaban acelerados al estar viviendo ese momento.

—¿Cómo podría negarme a la persona que amo? —dijo Shinichi—. Eres la única persona con quien tengo una conexión tan fuerte... Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo...

El detective se fue acercando al igual que Kaito y sin pensarlo, se abrazaron y se besaron en los labios. Unos segundos después, los dos se miraron sin decir nada. Las palabras sobraban y volvieron a besarse.

Cuando se separaron con la respiración agitada, los dos sonrieron y Kaito lo abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Oye, ya detente! —dijo Shinichi riendo—. Me vas a aplastar.

—Lo siento, es que estoy feliz —dijo Kaito soltándolo y mirándolo a los ojos—. Existía la posibilidad de que esta fecha siguiera siendo de mala suerte para mí... O que no te gustara cómo me he declarado...

Shinichi lo miró mientras sonreía. Amaba esa sonrisa sincera de Kaito cuando estaba realmente feliz. Lo volvió a besar, esta vez de forma más apasionada.

—Te amo, Kaito. Cualquier otra persona simplemente hubiera hecho lo mismo que se hace en estas fechas. Pero solo tú te preocuparías en hacer algo como esto...

El mago sonrió aún más al escucharlo.

—Y seguiré haciendo cosas como esta, solo por ti...

Shinichi le sonrió nuevamente antes de que se volvieran a besar una vez más. Kaito sin duda era una persona muy especial, era quien mejor lo comprendía, alguien con quien podía contar y ser él mismo.

Ahora comenzarían una nueva historia juntos. Shinichi sabía que su vida se volvería más impredecible con Kaito y que tendría que tener más paciencia, pero no dudaba en que podrían ser felices y que se estarían acompañando en cualquier situación.

Y por último, Shinichi estaba seguro que podrían ser capaces de revertir cualquier problema, y lograr lo imposible juntos. Después de todo, solo Kaito podría haber logrado que él cambiara de opinión sobre los 14 de febrero.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? :D He vuelto momentáneamente :D
> 
> Esta vez escribí algo pequeño. Se suponía que era para San Valentín y al final lo estoy publicando en el día blanco jajaja xD Mejor tarde que nunca.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? Quise hacer que lo romántico fuera un poco distinto, con códigos xD Lo que quería plasmar es que en el romance no siempre a todos les gusta lo mismo y que no tienes que llegar, por ejemplo, con un ramo de 12 rosas, con chocolates o cualquiera de esas ideas preconcebidas como símbolo de amor si es que al otro no le gusta (si le gusta, obviamente lo puedes hacer xD). Pero es más importante pensar en algo que sabes que al otro sí le gustaría, esas pequeñas acciones serán mucho más especiales y apreciadas porque fueron pensadas para esa persona. Por eso, esta declaración tiene las dos partes, los acertijos para Shinichi, y la magia que le gusta hacer a Kaito.
> 
> Sobre los códigos, no soy muy buena creándolos, perdón si no son tan claros o no tan buenos, pero me esforcé en que al menos fueran algo decente xD Si no les gusta, piensen que son acertijos estilo Kid jajaja xD 
> 
> Lo escribí arriba, pero vuelvo a decir que este one shot está dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Feris Aris quien me apoyó y escogió el tema de "be my valentine"! :3 Espero que te haya gustado el resultado de mi pequeña historia, la hice para ti :3 (Estoy publicando un domingo como te prometí que lo haría, igual que en los viejos tiempos :D)
> 
> ¡Gracias como siempre por leerme, por sus kudos y por sus comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz :D ¡Y sigan cuidándose en esta situación!
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
